Pyaar Ki Taqat
by Palak96
Summary: abhirika and dareya too... mainly abhirika... plz read and review... friends...
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning… a girl was.. lying on bed… one person comes in… holding morning tea.. in his hands… he keeps it.. on the side table.. smiles on looking at his beauty… sleeping.. he sits beside her.. and caresses her hairs… she opens her eyes… turned.. to the person and smiled… good morning…

Person: good morning… kisses her forehead and hands over her tea.. she gets up..

Person: arrey aaram se…

Girl: haan.. pata hai… and she drinks.. the tea… wah.. kya chai.. hai

Person: aise bol rahi ho jaise pehli baar pee rahi ho itni aachi chai…

Girl: nahi.. mei toh roz peti hu na.. par aaj koi aur… keh raha hai… ya rahi hai…

Person: aacha.. hum bhi toh sune…

And he.. brings his ear near to her stomach… haan.. dekho keh raha hai.. ki papa ne aachi banayi hai chai… smiling…

And girl smile...

Person: jaldi se.. bahar aa jao…

Girl: papa se kaho bas.. ek mahine ki baat hai…

Person: haan.. ek mahina.. kaise.. guzerga.. tarika

Tarika: jaise… 8 mahiney gaye… (smiling)

Abhijeet: aacha.. mei bureau jaa kar aata hun.. tum…

Tarika: haan jao.. mei tek hu.. mei akeli kaha hun… tumhari amaanat hai na.. mere saath…

Abhijeet: haan wo toh hai…

Tarika: aacha ab jao…

Abhijeet: ek.. baar.. he comes close to her… she pushes him.. jao… dher ho rahi hai..

Abhijeet: haan haan jaa raha hun… and he leaves…

In bureau

Acp on phone.. sir.. uska jana zaruri hai kya… hum kisi aur ko nahi bejh sakte… jee tek hai…. abhijeet comes in… he looks at acp who was.. looking very tensed…

Abhijeet: kya baat hai sir.. aap itne pareshan.. kyu lag rahe hai

Acp: nahi kuch nahi…

Abhijeet: batayie na sir….

Acp: abhijeet.. wo.. ek mission hai… and.. upar se orders aaye hai.. ki iss mission par tum jao…

Abhijeet: sir.. ismei.. pareshan hone ki kya baat hai.. mei.. chala jaunga…

Acp: abhijeet.. kya baat kar rahe ho.. tarika.. ko akela chod kar.. iss waqt ussey tumhari zyada jarurat hai..

Abhijeet: sir.. janta hun.. par ab orders ko bhi taal nahi sakte.. mei chale jaata hun…

Acp: abhijeet.. maine koshish ki thi par… wo dcp..

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi sir.. he smiles and moves to his desk… all while he was thinking how to inform tarika about it… this is the time… she needs him most…. In evening… he returns back home… he sees tarika sitting.. on couch.. watching movie…

Tarika: abhijeet aa gaye tum…

Abhijeet smiled… fake.. haan..

Tarika: mei.. tries to get up…

Abhijeet: nahi tarika baitho mei le lunga.. paani… she smiled…

Abhijeet pov: kitni khush ho tum tarika… kaise batao tumhe.. ki mujhe… mei nahi jaana chahta hun.. tumhe chod kar.. doorbell rings… abhijeet comes out of his thougths… he opens the door… and two figure were standing in front of him…

Abhijeet: tum dono yaha…

Person: kyu bhai… biwi aa gayi toh dost ko bhul gaye…

Abhijeet: nahi.. nahi daya aisi baat nahi hai…

Daya: aacha.. tabhi toh.. andar nahi aane deh rahe ho..

Abhijeet: oh.. sorry.. aa andar… Shreya tum bhi aao…

And they enter in..

Tarika: arrey… daya Shreya tum…

Shreya: kaisi ho tarika…

Tarika: tek hu mei… Shreya mei tumhe kuch dhikana chah rahi thi.. kitne din se.. aaja.. andar.. chal.. and two girls go in…

Abhijeet: daya aaj tum bureau kyu nahi aaye…

Daya: haan wo Shreya ki tabiyaat kuch tek nahi thi… iss liye.. daya wanted to tell him something but… he looked at abhijeet wo was looking really tensed…..

Daya: kya baat hai boss… tum itne pareshan.. kyu ho.. sab tek hai na…

Abhijeet: daya… wo ek mission aaya hai.. and.. mujhe jana ko kaha gaya hai.. par mei tarika ko chod kar.. aise.. nahi jaana chahta hun… and iss waqt ussey meri sabse jyada zarurat hai…

Tarika who was.. standing on the.. door of the room heard it… she went.. into the room… and called.. abhijeet from inside… abhijeet… do minute andar aana.. toh…

Abhijeet: tarika ko kya hua.. mei.. aaya daya… and Shreya… comes from tarika's room…

Daya: Shreya wo.. tarika..

Shreya: aap acp sir se baat kijiye na.. aur aap jaiye.. mission par…

Daya: Shreya par tumhari tabiyat…

Shreya: arey mei toh tek hu… yaha toh sab honge na…

Daya was.. not getting anything what he should do….

Here inside… abhirika room..

Abhijeet: kya hua tarika.. tum tek ho na..

Tarika: shh abhijeet.. mujhe bolne toh do… senior inspector abhijeet…. itna kamjoor kaise ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet: tarika.. tum kya baat kar rahi ho.. mei.. nahi samaj paa raha hun

Tarika: abhijeet maine tumhari aur daya ki baat sunli hai… toh ab kuch maat chupao.. mujhse…

Abhijeet holded her hand.. tarika I am sorry mei.. tumhe kaise.. batata.. jiss waqt tumhe meri sabse jyada zarurat hai.. mei.. nahi honga tumhare saath.. aur aapne baache ke.. saath.. mei nahi jaana chahta.. hun tum dono ko chodkar…

Tarika: iss ek bache ki soch rahe ho.. tum abhi.. per uss mission mei tum bache ki vyapari ko pakrogey.. toh kitne bacho ki jaan bach sakti hai…. main duty ko pehle rakhti hu aur khud ko baad mei… toh tumhe bhi toh yahi.. karna chahiye na…

Abhijeet: tarika.. uss waqt ki baat kuch aur thi.. ab kuch aur hai..

Tarika: kuch nahi badla hai abhi… aur tum meri aur mere bache ki chinta kyu karte ho.. yaha.. iske chachu, chichi, maasi, dadu, nanu sab hai.. aur mujhe koi problem nahi hogi.. mei.. shreya ko bol dungi ki wo yaha ruk jaye.. ya purvi ko…

Abhijeet: tarika.. shayad tum sahi ho… mei bekar mei hi chinta kar raha tha.. mei koshish karunga.. jald se jald aane ki…

Tarika: na.. tum jald baazi mei kaam ko begar maat dena… jitna waqt lage.. karna.. mei yaha bilkul tek hongi…

Abhijeet smiles.. and hugs her…

Tarika: ab chodo mujhe.. bahar.. daya ko bhi tumhe bekar mei pareshan kar.. diya..

Abhijeet: haan.. chalo.. a

They came out

Daya: abhijeet.. mei chala jaata hun…

Abhijeet: nahi aab sab thik hai mei hi jaunga tum bas tarika ka dhyan rakhna

Daya: par abhi.. tarika toh tumhari.. yaha jyada zarurat hai…

Abhijeet: daya.. yaha tum sab ho na.. uske pass…

Daya: haan hum hai par…

Abhijeet: koi par var nahi.. baat khatam…

Shreya: par tarika tum..

Tarika: arrey koi baat nahi.. purvi hai na… aur tum bhi toh ho..

Shreya: haan… looking at daya… and smiled… ab hum chaltey hai.. aap dono khyal rakheyie ga.. waise aapko kab jaana hai…

Abhijeet says.. sadly.. kal…

Daya: itni jaldi.. wapas kab tak aaogey

Abhijeet: pata nahi.. daya…

Daya: abhi.. jyada waqt maat lagana… jaldi aana.. meri bhabhi… kahi.. bore na.. ho jaye.. ghar mei..

Tarika: daya.. mei bore nahi hongi.. mere saath yeh hai.. na.. placing.. her hand.. on.. her belly…

Abhijeet: haan.. and they have some more chit chat… and… dareya.. leave…

Next morning… abhijeet gets up.. he sees tarika is not beside him…

Abhijeet: itni subah subah tarika.. kaha gayi… he gets up… and… goes down.. finds.. tarika.. making breakfast… tarika.. he calls her..

Tarika: abhi tum uth gaye… ready ho jao.. phir jaana hai na.. tumhe…

Abhijeet: tarika.. haan.. tum..

Tarika: kuch maat bolo… jaldi se ready ho jao… and abhijeet… goes to get ready… he comes back.. after 15 minutes…

Tarika: abhi.. aaj mei khilati hu… and she feds him…

Abhijeet had tears…

Tarika: arrey.. aansu.. kyu

Abhijeet: nahi.. bas aise.. hi..

Tarika: abhijeet.. tum agar aise.. mission par jaogey na.. toh humhara baacha kya sochega… ki uske papa..

Abhijeet: arrey.. kuch nahi sochega.. lo… mei khush hu… and smiled… jaldi se wapas aaunga.. dono ke pass…

Tarika: that's a good boy.. ab jao…

He kisses her forehead.. and.. leaves…

Abhijeet had gone.. it has been.. 2 days… tarika was missing him..

Tarika: abhi.. jaldi wapas aao na.. bahut miss kar rahi hu mei.. tumhe.. aur.. yeh bhi.. nahi… tarika.. kya kar rahi hai.. agar ussey aise.. miss karegi toh wo.. kaam kaise karega… and after all.. I am wife of.. senior inspector abhijeet… I should be proud of it… days passed… Shreya and purvi were with tarika.. at house…

Purvi: tarika.. abhijeet sir ko miss kar rahi ho..

Tarika: nahi purvi.. mei kyu miss karungi ussey… wo jaldi aa jayega…

Shreya: haan aana toh bageda.. hi.. unhe.. itna pyaara sa.. gift milne wala hai…

Tarika.. haan.. aah… she screams.. purvi ans Shreya panics…

Purvi: kya hua tarika…

Tarika: I think it is time…

Purvi: kya.. Shreya.. jaldi se… daya sir ko phone karo…

Shreya: haan haan.. karti hu… and she dials.. his number…

Daya: hello.. Shreya…

Shreya: daya aap jaldi se.. abhijeet sir ke ghar aa jayie… tarika ko.. pain ho rahi hai…

Daya: mei abhi aata hun.. and he rushed… to abhijeet's house… he reaches… there… in… 15 minutes… and take her to hospital…

Abhijeet returns… and enters the bureau…. acp speaking.. over someone in phone.. hum abhie hospital attey hai…

Acp: abhijeet.. chalo hospital.. tumhe pata chal jayega… and he moves to hospital with him… tensed.. look… he kept on asking.. acp but.. in return no answer…. He reaches hospital… and.. all were present there.. except tarika… he asked… daya..

Abhijeet: daya tarika.. kaha hai.. kuch hua toh nahi ussey…

Daya: abhijeet.. shant ho jao.. wo andar OT mei hai…

Shreya: jee.. sir.. usko labour pain hua.. toh hum ussey turant yaha le aae.. aur aachi baat yeh hai ki.. aap bilkul sahi waqt par… aaye hai.. smiling… nurse comes out.. with the child… all look at the.. child… so cute…

Nurse: congratulations.. it is.. a baby girl…

Daya: oho.. congrats boss… junior tarika… and abhijeet… takes.. the baby girl…

Purvi: sir.. mujhe bhi dijiye na… and.. she takes her… then to Shreya… Shreya tu iske… liye bhai hi layegi na…

Abhijeet: matlab?

Daya: kuch nahi abhi.. wo…

Abhijeet: nahi.. batao.. kya.. baat hai.. uss din bhi tum ghar par aaye they.. kuch batane.. par bata nahi paaye….

Daya: wo.. tumhe yahi news dene aaye they.. par.. tumhe pareshan dekh kar.. nahi bataya…

Abhijeet: (angry) daya.. tum aise.. kaise.. aur tumne.. Shreya ko tarika ke pass.. rehe diya.. ussey bhi toh aaram aur care ki zarurat thi… haan…

Daya: arrey boss.. guss kyu kar rahe ho.. wo tek hai na..

Abhijeet: phir bhi… aur tum.. meri jagah jaane wale they….

Acp: arrey.. tum dono.. yaha bhi ladh rahe ho… khushi ka din hai.. aur.. tum dono aapni baatein.. baad mei karna..

Abhijeet: jee sir…

Purvi: lejiye sir… and.. she gives him… and goes in… tarika.. was… lying there… she opened her eyes… she gave a week smile…

Tarika: abhi.. tum aa gaye..

Abhijeet: haan.. itni khushi ka din ho aur.. mei tumhare pass na hun.. aisa.. kabhi ho sakta hai bhala… yeh dekho.. humhari beti…

Tarika takes her… abhijeet iski aakhein bilkul tumhari jaisi hai…

Abhijeet: aur baal.. tumhare jaise…

Tarika: haan.. aur.. face.. bilkul tumse.. milta julta…

Abhijeet: nahi.. tumhare jaisi.. khubsurat…

Tarika: hum doh they ab.. teen ho gaye hai…

Abhijeet: haan.. waise… tumhe pata tha.. ki Shreya.. bhi pregnant hai…

Tarika: haan.. mujhe bhi abhi pata chala.. kuch din pehle.. maine ussey dhanta.. bhi.. tum ab naraz maat hona… daya par…

Abhijeet: haan.. nahi hu… and.. the baby girl cries…

Tarika: dekha… issey bhi pata chal gaya.. ki uske papa.. ko juth bolna nahi aata…

Abhijeet: arrey.. bhai.. yeh dono maa beti.. ab milkar.. meri hi class lengi..

Tarika smiled…

Daya: koi baat nahi.. jald hi tumhara saath dene ke liye.. koi aa jayega…

Abhijeet: haan… yeh toh hai…

Salukhe: khush ho tarika.. abhijeet… aa gaya wapas..

Tarika: sir.. mei toh pehle se hi khush thi.. ab bahut khush hu…

Shreya: haan.. par iss.. nanhi si jaan ka.. naam kya rakha hai..

Abhijeet and tarika at same time.. KHUSHI

They look at each other…

Daya: wah.. khushi.. bahut hi pyaara naam hai… then all leave.. only abhirika.. were there with their just born baby…

Abhijeet: thanks tarika.. for this gift…

Tarika: abhijeet thanks maat kaho.. jitni khushi tumhe hai.. utni mujhe bhi hai…

Abhijeet: aaj se meri jimmedari badh gayi.. tumhare saath saath iska bhi… dhyan rakhna hoga.

Tarika: han aaj se tumhe aapne bareme sochna hoga iske liye iska tumpe mujse jyada adhikar hai.

Abhijeet seems lost in thought

Tarika: kya hua abhijeet…

Abhijeet: nahi.. bas.. yeh soch raha tha kahi meri duty ki wajase..

Tarika: abhijeet duty se tum ho tum se duty nahi.. kabhi yea mat sochna ki usse humhe koi taqleef hogi

The baby smiles

Tarika: dekha baby bhi agree ker rahi hai.

Abhijeet: haan..

**Love is never selfish.. it never bounds.. it gives the taste of new freedom.. the freedom of being a lover and being loved..**

**A/N: hello friends.. I know.. it is not good… as I am.. not… couple writer… so.. this is.. not as good as other writers… par.. phir bhi review… kar dijiyega…. As anjaana… I hope u liked it… thanks a lot… **


	2. Chapter 2

thanks a lot for liking this os.. i never expected u all will like it.. :) thanks alot.. friends.. love u all...


End file.
